Forgotten Moon
by Fione
Summary: In the hidden find Water, Fire, Lightning and Love, and try to see more than darkness under Envy." Without memory a young maiden awakes at the earthian court to fulfil her destiny. SereEndy(formerly Moon's Destiny)
1. The Choice

Title: Moon Destiny  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Author: Fione  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Adventure/Action  
  
Alternate Reality  
  
Setting: Silver Millennium  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon it belongs, to Naoko Takahashi and the various Companies   
  
that published it.  
  
Author Notes: This will be a multipart story with long chapters but also longer uploading periods. I hope you enjoy the beginning. Please give me feat back on my writing. Flames are allowed as long as they are productive. Thanks.  
  
The white veils fluttered, indicating the soft breeze that swept through the grand chamber which was illuminated by the soft light of the Earth hanging in the night sky. The glow of the blue pearl fell on the light furniture, the elegantly designed fireplace and the finely carved four-poster with its silky covers. Golden hair glittered, flowing over the borders of the queen-sized bed before spilling on the silver floor. The angel in the bed was sleeping deeply, her normally shining azure eyes shut while she revelled in the warmth of her dream. Occasionally she would sigh in bliss at the thought of the wonderful flowerbeds that surrounded her, for this young woman knew nothing of the dark that would soon befall her future kingdom.   
  
Innocently she fulfilled her duty by day and dreamed of luxuriant meadows which she yearned to stand in at night. She was loved by the people and even if the crescent moon signal that shone on her forehead signified her as the Moon Princess and of the highest rank in the universe, did she treat all the people surrounding her as equals. But her innocent and overly kind mind would soon be troubled by the difficulty and hurt of a great decision that would have to be made.  
  
As the Earth reached its highest point in the darkness of the night sky the veils suddenly stilled in their movement. But instead of tension a calmness spread throughout the room as a silver gleam began to sparkle at the princess' bedside. It intensified while slowly a frail but at the same time firm form appeared in its centre. Silver tresses mixed with the golden, the very bottom of a sparkling cloth reached the ankles of the female goddess that had just entered the room and the gleam didn't fade as her feet touched down onto the silver floor. She observed her descendant lying peacefully under the covers but her eyes surprisingly filled with grief and despair at the sight of the next heir to the moon. Before this innocent being lay a hard path and while the goddess knew which choice her charge would make she did neither know the outcome nor how many hardships she would have to overcome. Still she had to give her the choice in fate's name, for even if the answer was evident it had to be voiced by the young woman in the bed.  
  
To even speak of a choice was wrong, the silver clad woman thought, as the princess could only chose one path for everything to prevail for the other would mean the end of this time. As the guardian of the moon and the princess' ancestor, she had the terrible task to deliver the news of her destiny to the peaceful young woman in the bed. "You do not deserve what I have to ask of you, my child.", she whispered in a silky voice, looking at the golden child, her eyes growing even more remorse. "You do not deserve this fate.", the goddess repeated before her face grew emotionless and she lifted her hand to rouse her charge. The time of choice had come. The moment the princess would have made her decision she would have to follow the chosen path without help and to the gleaming woman's even greater sorrow without memory.  
  
Serenity who had been running through beautiful flowerbeds to reach the waterfall she saw in the distance suddenly found her surroundings fading and her body immobile of moving any further. Confused she looked around herself as a white light slowly penetrated the nothingness, drawing her into consciousness. Finally coming to her senses she opened her eyes to an awing sight. At her bedside stood the guardian goddess of her planet. She was truly a breathtaking sight and the princess suddenly felt small. "Good evening, my child.", the silver woman greeted. Serenity gasped at the sound of her soothing but at the same time emotionless voice.  
  
Why had the Moon Goddess came to her? Did she have a task to fulfil? Would she be involved in the awing woman's plans? Gradually curiosity rose in Serenity, forming question over question in her mind while the Goddess Selene looked at her expectantly. The princess suddenly remembered her manners. Quickly she got out of bed, suppressing a gasp as her feet hit the cold ground. Adjusting her nightwear she took a breath before falling into a perfect curtsey. Selene had difficulties to not let her emotions show as she watched her charge giving polite greetings. Why, oh why had she to be the one to tear this innocent woman from her peaceful life?  
  
When Serenity drew herself up again she boldly looked into the guardian's eyes, her own full of determination. Selene wouldn't have appeared at her bedside without reason and whatever the reason was she decided to help the goddess. The silver woman was startled by the sudden change in the princess attitude but grew more confident in fulfilling her task. This golden child wouldn't give up that fast. Under the innocent cover she was a fighter. " My child, I've come to you this night because you are to be given a hard choice. After you have chosen your path you will be on your own to achieve your destiny. Are you ready to hear which two paths now lay before you, Serenity of the Moon?", Selene asked the young woman regally and her charge unconsciously drew herself further up. Inquiring and bold eyes met the goddess' all traces of the innocent, helpless looking girl vanished. The princess wasn't as unaware of what was going on around her as she appeared to be. She just didn't always acknowledge it and Selene slowly began to understand why her precious descendant had been chosen for living this difficult choice. "Yes", the simple, but determined spoken word echoed through the room.  
  
The Moon Goddess nodded before training her intense eyes on her charge. "Princess Serenity I, heir to the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium, I am here to present you with two paths. You are to make your choice immediately and I will act accordingly to your decision. Dark times are approaching and you are the key character to the universe's future. Tonight you shall decide if you either go to Earth without memories and without a trace, to achieve your destiny and save this universe when the time is right or remain here ridden of the memory of our meeting and unaware of the danger approaching but with your family and friends. The choice lies with you, my child."  
  
Selene observed the emotions that ran over the princess' face, waiting for an answer. Serenity felt totally numb after the goddess' words. What kind of choice was this? Either she would have to leave without any of her memories or she could remain and her family, friends and her people would possibly die. Suppressing tears she still answered in a determined voice. "I shall go to Earth, deity."   
  
Selene once again had difficulties with covering her emotions as she heard the words that sealed Serenity's fate because even if she was a goddess she was helpless now. Her child was on her own. "Your family will never hear of this meeting or the choice you made. The reason of your disappearance will remain unexplained by us and your memories shall be taken. With you shall only remain your knowledge and this riddle: In the hidden find Water, Fire, Lightning and Love, and try to see more than darkness under Envy. Good Luck, my child.", the goddess concluded and Serenity's tears finally flowed freely down her cheeks. There was no turning back. She didn't want to hurt her mother with her disappearance but that was the only way to protect the ones she loved so dearly.  
  
Suddenly the Moon Princess found herself in a white void, alone, her memories and Crescent Moon Signal fading into nothingness. Azurite eyes grew grey, her hair dimmed a shade and her body was adorned in lesser clothes. She had chosen her path. Now she had to live her choice.   
  
The sun was about to rise when Molly Wales, maid at the Golden Palace of Earth made her way over the courtyard to the clothes-lines behind the stables, to take in the various garments for pressing. As she neared her destination the neighing of horses reached her ears and she could smell the fresh straw that was just put into the boxes by the stable hands. When the young maid turned the corner after passing the entrance of the stables the ground grew muddy and she reminded herself to change shoes before entering the palace again or Francis, the head maid, would throw a fit which usually wasn't a very happy sight. But the thought of her raging superior left her as she turned the last corner. Molly gasped loudly at the sight that met her eyes.   
  
There, not more than two feet away a beautiful young woman lay in the mud obviously unconscious. Rushing over to the limp form Molly shook the maiden. "Please be alright", she chanted over and over again hoping that the young woman had just fallen asleep. The maid had never seen her at the palace before and didn't believe her to be a servant. Still her clothes didn't indicate her to be a lady even if her skin was a light cream colour. The auburn-haired maid shook the unconscious woman another time and was just about to call for help when she heard a groan. Turning her attention back to the now awakening maiden, who lifted a slender arm to her hammering forehead Molly asked herself who she could be.  
  
The consciousness of the blonde woman slowly return as the enveloping darkness around her began to lighten. Somebody was shaking her and her body felt like it had been run over by a horse cart. How strange. She couldn't remember running into one. Trying to think back she found that her mind was totally blank. Who was she and what had happened to her? Slowly she opened her eyes and was met by a face she couldn't recall. She couldn't remember her own name. Where was she?  
  
Molly was surprised when she found grey eyes staring back at her confusedly. She had never seen anyone with grey eyes before and they seemed somehow out of place in the young woman's face but she didn't acknowledge the fact for long, letting a relieved smile grace her lips. The woman seemed to be alright. "For a moment there I thought you were seriously hurt when you didn't wake, Miss. I'm Molly Wales, personal maid at the Golden Palace. May I ask your name?", the maid decided to ask politely.  
  
The woman was surprised at the maid's merry behaviour and felt bad when she knew that she wouldn't be able to answer her question. Should she give her any name or the truth. She didn't know. But as Molly once again asked she decided on the truth. Maybe the maid would help her.  
  
"I do not know." When the formerly unconscious woman finally spoke Molly was startled. Not only by her words but also by her voice which was soothing and powerful at the same time. Seeing as the young woman helplessly looked around herself no spark of recognition showing in her eyes, Molly decided that she must have lost her memory and needed help. 'Well, I guess this is more important than a few dresses.', she concluded and got up, giving the woman still on the ground a friendly smile. "That's okay. Don't worry, Miss. I'll help you. I think the best would be if we bring you to the queen, she may be able to help you."  
  
"The Queen? Excuse me, M...Molly, but may I ask where we are? And please do not address me as miss, I don't think I am of such breed and I have to admit it makes me rather uncomfortable?", the irritated woman asked earnestly and Molly looked at her with sad eyes before nodding. Still she noted the noble way of the woman's speech. Whatever had made this woman loose her memory must have been either of good reason or terrifying. "Well then how shall I call you, Miss?", she asked, wanting to know how to address the lady who surprisingly gracefully got up and diligently straightened her muddy dress.  
  
When her grey eyes met Molly's again she smiled and the confusion in them had vanished, being replaced with determination as well as a gentle warmth. "Please call me Serena. That name seems comfortable to me. It is nice to meet you. I thank you for your trust and would be honoured if I could call you my friend as I don't believe that I shall retain my memory anytime soon.", the golden haired woman stated softly, making the maid smile. "Of course.", she answered enthusiastically before remembering Serena's former question. "To answer your previous question. We are at the Golden Palace, Residence of the Royal Family of Earth."  
  
Earth. Somehow that struck a nerve in Serena and a soothing voice suddenly flowed through her mind. In the hidden find Water, Fire, Lightning and Love and try to see more than darkness under Envy. What could it mean? Searching her mind she once again came up with no answer. Maybe she wasn't to understand or remember yet. 'Just stay calm', she told herself and nodded as Molly told her to follow.  
  
The sun was just rising as they crossed the court together. Serena was fascinated by the sight of the sky coloured a red shade and began to feel at peace. She knew she would remember when she needed to. She just had to be patient. Maybe if she had luck she would be able to help at the palace. Grasping the idea the grey eyed woman quickly caught up with her new friend.  
  
Stepping into the palace through a servant entrance Molly turned her attention back to Serena, looking apologetically. For a moment the memory-less woman felt the fear that Molly would leave her on her own rise but her expression and stance revealed nothing of her worries to the maid before her. A curious smile graced her lips. "I am afraid that you will have to see Francis, the head maid, first, Serena. She is the only one who can give the permission to see the queen.", Molly admitted sighing, regret shining in her eyes which confused the other woman. Not understanding Serena asked. "What is it Molly? I'm sure there is no problem in speaking with the head maid."  
  
Molly shook her had, suddenly looking troubled. Once again a sigh escaped the redhead's lips. "You can say that Serena, because you do not know her. She wouldn't even give a dying servant permission to see the queen if she does not feel him worthy." The confession let the grey eyed maiden's fear rise again but at the same time a strong determination sparked in her. She would try to speak to this Francis character.  
  
Giving a soft smile she asked her new friend to lead her to the head maid's office which Molly did rather reluctantly. Francis didn't like her in the least. Nor any other servant for the matter. Still she fulfilled the mysterious woman's wish. Reaching a high oak door she stopped, faltering when she reached for the handle. Turning around to Serena again an inquiring look entered the maid's eyes. "Are you sure? She will demand to know who you are and you do not remember. Don't you think it would better to wait until you regain your memory?" Taking a breath she paused for a moment, lowering her head somewhat ashamed before continuing. "I know that I suggested to bring you to the queen but I didn't think of passing Francis then. She is terrible, Serena, taking herself for the best, making the servants work like slaves when the royals don't look. I..." The red haired maid's triad was stopped by a soft and comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Looking up Molly locked eyes with grey orbs. Fear and uneasiness as well as a deep confusion was present in them, letting the woman without a past seem totally vulnerable. "I have to try.", Serena repeated in a whisper before the emotions in her eyes were closed up again and only determination shone in them. Stepping past Molly she took the handle before turning back one last time a sympathetic look on her face. "You can remain here and wait for me, Molly.", she offered graciously but the maid that had found her was a loyal soul and vehemently shook her head, stepping up beside her. "Would I be in your situation, Miss, I would wish for somebody to stand by me." Nervousness let Molly become formal again and a giggle rose in Serena, relaxing her new friend. "Call me Serena.", she reminded, turning back to the oak door. "And thank you, Molly."   
  
Slowly Serena knocked and on an annoyed 'Come in' the two women took a deep breath before entering the lion's den. Both hoped that the meeting with the obviously already agitated head maid would have a good outcome. But they began to doubt it the minute they saw the disgruntled face of the middle-aged woman behind the desk. Her greying hair drawn into a tight bun, her bone thin frame clad in a thoroughly black dress and her fingers drumming expectantly on the desk, Francis Weyonim darkly looked down her nose at the two young woman who had just entered her office. How dare they interrupt her while drinking her morning tea, she huffed mentally, thinking of the, at the moment, abandoned teacup in the corner of her desk.  
  
Her gaze focused on the grey eyed, blond woman in muddy clothes who stood rather upright and determined in her office, seemingly obvious to her appearance. Francis frowned disapprovingly as her eyes fell on the muddy shoes that she wore and her gaze quickly shifted to the feet of the maid standing a bit behind the strange woman. Mory or something was her name, the head maid thought displeased as she found that both women had dared to enter her office in filthy garments. And at that sight it was decided for Francis. Whatever her two impertinent 'guests' wished would be denied. Slowly she lifted her scrutinising gaze to coldly look at the red haired maid and the grey eyed woman. "What do you want?", she finally snapped her eyes forming slits.  
  
Molly shivered at the head maid's peeved exclamation while Serena seemed to be totally unfazed. Calmly she took a step forward, drawing herself up even straighter. "I came here to ask permission to meet the queen, respectable head maid. Unfortunately I can not tell you my identity for I myself do not know who I am. That is also my reason for wishing to see the royal highness. I hope that she may be able to aid me in finding my past." Molly was surprised as Serena spoke up with a sureness and speech that was normally reserved for the ladies or even royals but not for a plain woman. Francis seemed to be taken aback as well as she drew back for a moment before rage could be found rising in her eyes.  
  
Outraged the head maid jumped from her seat behind her desk and let her hands shoot down on the table, resulting in a loud smacking noise and the teacup tilting dangerously, spilling some of the delicious green tea on the papers. Molly flinched considerably while Serena only blinked her eyes in surprise but otherwise remained passive.  
  
"How dare you suggest such a thing, stranger. Why should I permit a muddy woman that appears out of nowhere, to see the queen if I wouldn't even do so for the most trustworthy of my servants. And maid, how dare you bring her here. For this I will see that you are punished.", Francis spat viciously and Serena saw her friend draw back. She was about to say something when the outraged woman turned her accusing gaze onto her again and continued her tantrum. "And you. Either you leave the grounds of the palace immediately or you join your silly friend in her punishment and then report to Hans. Whatever you do, girl, be quick to decide and leave my office. Maid, you are to sweep the entire front hall and remember: A servant is to remain invisible. If I hear any stories of you being seen I will set you out on the street. Is that clear? Now go."   
  
A bony finger was directed at the door and the glare of the beyond mad head maid could not have got darker. Knowing that she had lost for the time being, Serena turned to Molly and smiled apologetically at the shell-shocked maid. Slowly she walked to the door, lightly tucking the red haired young woman along as she exited quickly as to not agitate the woman in the office any further.   
  
After the door was closed, Serena leaned heavily against it, trying to order her feelings. Even if she had for some unknown reason seemed totally calm in the office, she really was in an inner turmoil. What should she do now? How would she be able to regain her memory and what meant the sentence that echoed in her mind over and over again? A sigh escaped the blond woman and her body sacked against the door before she immediately drew herself up again as she remembered Molly. The frightened maid had her arms crossed over her chest as if cold and her eyes stared at the wall, unfocused. Serena suddenly felt sorry for her but it had been Molly's own choice to follow her.  
  
"I guess, that did not go the way I thought it would. Forgive me, Molly, you tried to warn me but I didn't hear." The young woman's voice showed her deep regret as she spoke up concentrating on the only friend she had in this to her totally foreign surroundings. The maid nodded at her words, shivered and straightened as well, sighing before turning her eyes on the exotic-looking woman she had found unconscious only that very morning. Already she felt comfortable with her as if it was meant for them to be friends. But for how long was the question as Serena now had the chance to leave or to stay and Molly shuddered again at the thought of this delicate woman working under the orders of the ruthless master of the stables, Hans Fieldman.   
  
She should leave, Molly told herself and voiced the very thoughts to Serena who for a moment looked undecided before sighing and shaking her head. Slowly her head lifted, a sad smile gracing her features. "I can not leave, my friend, because this is where I woke up and I have a feeling that I should remain here. I'm sure the key to my past lies within this property.", Serena answered in a sure voice and let her gaze drift up and down the white hallways until her new friend suddenly spoke up again.  
  
"But you don't know Hans, Sere. He is just as bad as Francis if not worse. He will drive you like a slave. Besides normally only men work in the stables. The women are either maids or kitchen aids and to me you do not seem to have ever worked in the kitchen. If you worked at all in your life than you must have been a maid. Please consider it, Sere." Desperation was heard in the maid's voice as she stepped in front of the blonde woman and fixed her worried, green eyes on Serena. But the blonde knew that she had to remain at the palace at all costs. Even if it meant doing a man's labour.  
  
"I can not leave, Moll.", she whispered regretfully, addressing her friend with the same familiarity. It felt as if they had known each other for years. "I guess this is my punishment for not listening to you in the first place.", the grey eyed woman stated, smiling weakly. "But that's not fair, Sere. You do not deserve to do this work when you could be free.", Molly continued in despair, beginning to walk up and down in front of the memory-less maiden.   
  
At the maid's statement Serena suddenly felt as if it hadn't been the first time in her life that something unjust had come to pass and a strong will to master this situation washed over her. "Life never is fair, Molly. I woke up here and I am meant to remain here, no matter the costs. Please do not trouble yourself, Moll. I am sure that everything will be alright." And with that Serena smiled even if for some unknown reason she felt a deep grief rise in herself. Difficult times were to come but she knew that she would be able to confine in green eyed woman before her. Molly would be a dear and loyal friend, something that the grey eyed woman didn't know how to thank the gods for.  
  
As Serena had followed her train of thoughts a thick silence had settled upon the two friends. Deciding to lighten the mood the maiden clapped her hands, catching the maid's attention. "Well then," she said light-heartedly, her eyes twinkling, " let's get to work and not give the head maid another reason to hate us." Her red haired friend stared at her in wonder as the delicate blonde who began to walk down the hallway they had come. Molly looked after her until Serena stopped and turned back to face her, giving her a sheepish look.   
  
"Where is the entrance hall?", she whispered nearly inaudibly as her cheeks tinted a becoming rose. The young woman still standing in front of the head maid's office couldn't help but laugh, catching up with her embarrassed friend. As she took the grey eyed maiden's arm her gaze focused on the mud that was already crusting on Serena's dress. Looking down her own body Molly found herself in no better state and shook her head in amusement. No wonder Francis flipped.  
  
"We should better change before we take care of the entrance hall.", the redhead suggested to which her friend agreed wholeheartedly after inspecting her clothes. But as the maid stirred the memory-less woman to her quarters, she was suddenly stopped in her tracks when Serena wasn't walking beside her anymore. Looking back she found her with a troubled expression on her face. "I do not have any clothes to change, Moll. At least none that I remember."   
  
The totally absurd statement made the maid laugh again while the blonde gave her a strange look. " Sometimes you are really naive, Sere. I think, we have about the same size so I will give you one of my uniforms until you will hopefully get some proper garments from Hans. Even if I doubt he will offer you anything else but pants and a flimsy shirt. Everything else would be overly generous from his side. By staying you have made a hard choice, Sere.", Molly ended in remorse but quickly recovered, tugging the grey eyed maiden the rest of the way to her quarters.  
  
The room that Molly shared with two other maids was small but still comfortable looking. A small wardrobe stood in one corner while three beds and a sink took up most of the space. Still it didn't seem as if the servants were not cared for. Retrieving two black maid uniforms that were adorned with a entwined golden E and G, the maid turned to her friend offering one. Then she explained somewhat embarrassed that their was no private area for changing. Seeing the understanding nod Serena gave, the two woman quickly changed with their backs to each other before they went to the sink to wash away whatever mud had marred their skin since their meeting.   
  
Now that she wore black Molly became even more aware of her friend's creamy skin and that her hands held absolutely no sign of hard work. Maybe she was even a lady who had never lifted a finger before the loss of her memory. As these thoughts crossed the maid's mind she hoped them to be wrong because then the work at the stable would be even more torture for her delicate friend. Sighing, which brought a worried question from Serena, the redhead righted her skirt and told the grey eyed maiden beside her that everything was alright before giving a smile and walking into the direction of the great broom closet, her friend following.  
  
Entering the great room which held all the cleaning utensils, Molly took note of Serena standing patiently in the doorway, seemingly waiting for her to give instructions of what was to be done next. The sight made the maid sigh once more, strengthening her suspicion that the memory-less young woman never had to do the work of a maid or a kitchen aid. She also knew that Francis would neither listen nor believe her if she told her of her assumption, so Molly could only hope that others would notice soon as would Serena herself.   
  
Taking two simple brooms and a bucket from the storage room she walked by her new friend, mentioning to follow her which the blonde did with light steps. The maid was surprised that the grey eyed woman didn't seem troubled in any way. It must be hard to spoil her mood, but she will need that in the upcoming time, Molly concluded as they descended the stairs of the entrance hall as silent as possible. They knew that if they were to remain as invisible as possible no word should be uttered while cleaning.   
  
As they reached the bottom of the staircase Serena halted for a moment to admire the grand and ornate hall. Everything was held in light cream marble occasionally interrupted by golden linings. Bronze statues of well defined men and women bodies in various, ancient-looking outfits stood guard at its outer walls. Suddenly a broom handle was shoved in front of her eyes, braking her daze as her green eyed friend gave her an apologetic look.   
  
Nodding in acknowledgement the grey eyed maiden took the offered cleaning utensil and concentrated on the maid before her who now explained the way they would work themselves through the whole hall by gesturing to different parts of the massive marble floor. Giving another nod the two spoke not one word while sweeping. Whenever somebody was heard to come their way Molly mentioned for Serena to melt into the shadows, earning themselves some funny looks from the otherwise stoic guards at the great oaken entrance. The grey eyed woman took no notice of the people passing but used these short breaks to let the bones of her back snap back into place. When finally the last corner of the hall was swept the sun was already setting and both women's stomachs ached because they hadn't eaten all day. Tired and aching they returned their brooms and the bucket to the storage room and shuffled their bodies as unnoticeable as possible to the vast palace kitchen.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
That's it for the beginning. Next time will feature the meeting of the kitchen aids and cooks with Serena as well as the unpleasant introduction to Hans. I hope you enjoyed the story so far, even if it's not much. Please write me a review on your opinion. The next chapter will be up as soon as school allows me to write it. See you.  
  
Fione 


	2. The Stables

Title: Moon Destiny  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author: Fione  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Adventure/Action  
  
Alternate Reality  
  
Setting: Silver Millennium  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takahashi and the various Companies   
  
that published it.  
  
Author Notes: Hi everyone. I thank you for reading and reviewing my last chapter. Thanks for giving me your opinion. Here is the continuation of Serena's adventures.   
  
The door creaked as Molly opened it to reveal the kitchens, but nobody in the bustling room seemed to notice. Multiple counters were filled with either finished meals or various ingredients which were just formed into another delicious course for kings. Smoke rose from the many pots on the stoves and kitchens aids sat on small stools, peeling potatoes or were whizzing to cupboards to bring the cooks whatever they needed. Through a door on the opposite side of where Molly and Serena had just entered came a personal maid, as the red head informed her friend, and met with a friendly looking, elderly woman, who Molly identified as Trin, the head of the kitchens. Serena stood fascinated by everything that was going on in the room until her stomach began to growl.   
  
A blush rose on her cheeks as her new friend laughed before grasping her arm and slowly dragging the hungry woman across the kitchens into the direction of Trin and the personal maid, carefully avoiding the various things that were strewn out on the floor and kitchens aids that rushed back and forth. Finally reaching the head of the kitchens, the personal maid had just left the busy room, and Trin turned around about to give some orders when she came face to face with an highly amused maid she knew as Molly and an embarrassed looking but stunning maiden that she had never seen before. A smile began to grace the elderly woman's face as curiosity rose in her wanting to know who the new friend of the red head was and why both had entered her kitchens looking quite exhausted, not to mention famished.  
  
"Good Evening, Molly. Who is your new friend?", Trin asked rather bluntly. Serena grew worried. What would Molly tell her? Would they be punished again? Unfortunately the memoryless woman didn't catch her friend returning the smile. "Direct as ever, aren't you, Trin?", the maid greeted not really waiting for an answer but continuing immediately by introducing the story of Serena to the head of the kitchens which caused the subject of the conversation to stiffen in uneasiness. The blonde who was now partially hidden behind her friend flinched in surprise as Trin gave an outraged gasp. Since she hadn't followed the telling of her story Serena now found herself confused and even a little bit fearful.  
  
That was until the head of the kitchens finally found her voice again and turned sympathetic eyes on her while Molly turned to watch her in concern. The next instance the delicate woman was nearly crunched in a strong hug. Having closed her eyes as she had seen Trin suddenly rush forward Serena now dared to open one eye then the other, only to find that the activity in the kitchens had stopped. Absolute silence hung in the room that you would have heard a pin drop. Serena began to shift uncomfortably until the elderly woman loosened her hold on her and softly but determined told the people in the kitchens to continue her work. Molly giggled, causing Trin to raise an eyebrow at her which the maid ignored pointedly, focusing her attention back on the quite confused blonde.  
  
The head of the kitchens suddenly seemed to remember where she had been minutes ago, promptly taking the blonde back into a hug. "Oh, you poor dear.", she exclaimed emotionally before her grip on Serena grew even tighter. Trin raised her gaze to the opposite wall, the next moment giving the impression as if she wanted to melt the stone with her heated gaze. "That witch of a headmaid.", she hissed through gritted teeth, her eyebrows knitting together and wrinkles appearing on her otherwise smooth face. The kitchens' activity stopped again and Serena's mouth dropped open as the head of the kitchens began to curse about Francis and Hans in quite colourful language.   
  
After quite some time the elderly woman was stopped by Molly who started to laugh wholeheartedly. Soon the whole kitchens personnel joined the maid and even Serena felt laughter rise in herself. When everyone had calmed down again most went back to work. Trin cleared her throat which was the only action that showed her slight embarrassment but it seemed to pass quite fast because in the next instance the elderly woman was already busily pushing Serena and Molly to one of the counters. They were shown to sit on two high stools before the head of the kitchens skilfully made her way to a kitchen aid who was totally concentrating on her task of peeling potatoes in a somewhat silent corner of the room. Trin exchanged a few words with the young girl who nodded in understanding, before getting up and vanishing through a door, cleaning her hands on her apron as she stepped out of the steam-filled room.  
  
The head of the kitchens returned to the two women sitting at the counter, letting herself sink into a third stool. She sighed and her hand came up to massage her shoulder as she leaned against the counter. "Getting old, Trin.", Molly asked her eyes twinkling but the elderly woman just gave her a bored look before she removed her hand from her tense muscles. Rolling her shoulder the head of the kitchens finally spoke up again inquiring about the rest of the day's story and totally ignoring Molly's comment, which caused Serena to smile at their obviously close relationship.  
  
The maid just signed and retold the final day events only to have Trin's eyes widen at the mention of their punishment and to receive a great sigh when she was finished. "I guess, the witch will never care about anyone of the palace's personnel other than herself. Until now I thought that there could have been a chance but ruling over Serena's fate is a new level of cruelty even for her.", the head of the kitchens concluded bitterly before fixing her gaze on Serena. "You know, young one, Molly was right when she told you to leave and you can still do so. I'm not telling you this because I don't think that you are likeable, because you definitely are, but Hans is as bad as Francis if not worse. Not to mention that he has only had to 'deal' with men so far. He won't be happy with having to keep an eye on you as well. That fact surely won't lighten his mood. For your own good I advise you to leave. Even if you can't remember who you are, you would still be free then.", Trin revealed her thoughts softly as if afraid that the delicate woman next to her would break at her carefully voiced opinion.   
  
But the elderly woman found herself surprised as Serena's face grew determined and even a bit hard. Still the blonde spoke in a voice as light as a breeze. "I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing and of what I have been told so far it may be quite convenient for you to worry but I believe that there is a reason as to why I woke up here and why Molly found me, maybe even why Francis gave me the choice between either working for Hans or facing a world I neither remember nor know. I'm sure that the answers to these questions lie within the walls of this palace and if the means of staying here are to work for Hans, then I shall do so because this place is at least a starting point in the search for my memory. Outside these walls I would be totally lost. Beside that I have you to help me if it should get rough."   
  
Serena now looked to both her sides, uneasiness crawling up in herself. "You will be there for me won't you?", she asked nearly inaudible and suddenly was hugged from both sides. Hearing another " Oh you poor dear." and an enthusiastic "Of course.". The blonde gave both her new friends a tearful smile when they finally pulled away which only caused the two women to hug her again, what then again resulted in the three laughing and some of the people in the kitchens giving them odd looks.   
  
They were interrupted in their short joyful moment by the kitchen aid that Trin had spoken to just minutes ago. She had returned and was now laden with various plates of food and a pitcher in which cold water was about to swap out. Quickly the kitchens aid relieved herself of the weight before there was any danger of dropping it. After a second, short disappearance she presented Molly and Serena with wooden plates. As soon as the two women began to pile food on their respective dishes the kitchen aid left without ever speaking a word. Serena's gaze followed her, confused.  
  
"She hasn't spoken a word since she was brought here. We do not know what happened before she started working here.", Trin's voice reached the blonde's ears in a whisper. The memoryless woman watched the young kitchen aid a little longer before turning to face the head of the kitchens. " So she is mute.", Serena stated silently, a sad undertone swinging in her voice. Trin shook her head sorrowfully before answering. "No, she has just never said anything." Serena nodded, looking back at the young woman who had returned to the corner and to peeling the potatoes.   
  
"What is her name, Trin?", the delicate woman at the counter asked softly after another pause, while Molly began to eat quietly. "We call her Ryan, but we don't know her real name. Don't worry she didn't make an attempt in wanting to talk and we didn't push her to.", Trin replied before getting up and excusing herself. Molly waved her hand, her mouth stuffed at that moment and Serena gave a small smile as well as thanking the elderly woman for her help. Trin just shrugged it off, leaving with a grin. Glancing at the silent kitchen aid in the corner for a last time Serena finally turned to her food, deciding to dwell on it later.  
  
The two young woman finished their meal in silence, too tired to really come up with an entertaining conversation. When their plates had been cleared and handed over to one of the dishwashers, Trin suddenly appeared beside them again, giving Serena a sympathetic look before she told Molly to return to the maids' quarters while she would lead the blonde to the stables. "I will certainly not return to my room and leave you two alone to face Hans.", Molly protested stubbornly, but it was soon to be found that the head of the kitchens could be just as hard-headed. After a few minutes of watching their heated debate Serena finally couldn't help herself any longer and burst out laughing. The two bickering woman immediately cease their quarrel hearing the memoryless woman laugh freely for the first time. It was as if in an instance their argument had become totally unimportant and that everything would be alright as long as this young woman wouldn't forget how to laugh. How strange.  
  
When Serena had finally calmed down, she observed them with shining eyes before she told them to cease their fight and just finally guide her to her new working place. "It is inevitable anyway and there is no great difference in appearing there with you alone, Trin, or the both of you.", the blonde reasoned still highly amused and for the first time feeling somewhat comfortable with her situation. The elderly woman and the young maid sighed, conceding to the grey-eyed maiden's reason by each giving a resolute nod and beginning to walk down one of the endless hallways.  
  
A cold gust of wind met them as they stepped into the dark court yard through the servant entrance, swiftly heading for a great building complex. As the three neared the stables Serena recognised them from that morning and she was hit again by the memory of a single phrase. 'In the hidden find Water, Fire, Lightning and Love, and try to see more than darkness under Envy.' Why this sentence again? What did it mean? Serena felt its importance but couldn't place where she had been told these seemingly foreboding words.  
  
Her debate on the phrase's meaning was once again interrupted by the small group arriving at a rather simple but big building at the north end of the stables. Another gust of wind chilled the women as they stepped up for Trin to knock at the oaken door, that served as the buildings seemingly only entrance. After a good five minutes the door opened to reveal a grim looking man in his late forties, hardly to make out in the slightly opened door due to the darkness that seemed to reign behind the thick wood. Molly involuntarily shuddered which caused a cruel grin to appear on the man's face. Serena, on the other hand, found her stomach in knots and nervousness rising in herself. Was this Hans?   
  
Trin was the only one who didn't seem offended by the grumpy character behind the door but displayed her great dismay openly by huffing loudly, a deep frown gracing her face. "How can I help you, kitchen witch?", the man asked slyly in a raspy voice. Trin let her breath escape through her nostrils, agitated. " I know you wouldn't help me in a thousand years, Hans, so don't even ask.", the head of the kitchens hissed back causing the grin on the face of the head of the stables to widen. "Too true.", he said nearly wistfully which resulted in Trin stamping her foot into the ground, utterly peeved. Seeing that the conversation between these two would lead nowhere Serena began to gather her courage to speak up. Finally after taking a deep breath she brought her emotions under control and stepped forward with an expressionless face.   
  
Hans now trained his scrutinising eyes on the seemingly delicate woman before him and his grin widened to the point that his unusually sharp teeth appeared behind the thin lips. "What do we have here?", the head of the stables said with played interest, looking Serena, who bravely met his gaze, up and down. "I am called Serena and the head maid told me that I would be under your guidance from now on, Hans.", the blonde responded resolutely, her eyes piercing the man in the door. All fear seemed to have left her and she felt no threat in talking so freely to her future supervisor, even if she knew that this right taken freely would be punished later. Serena had already decided that she would not let this man control her, she would act on her instincts and now they told her to take a determined stance and rise to this man's challenges in every aspect. "Is there any matter to be discussed or may I say good-bye to my friends and be lead to my accommodations?", the blonde now asked more in the tone of one wielding great power than one who was about to step into a life that was surely filled with many horrors due to another having power over her.   
  
Hans didn't seem to like her attitude and his eyes began to glint dangerously. "How dare you talk to me like that, little girl.", he hissed while one strong arm shot out of the crack the door was opened to painfully grip her arm and draw her near. Behind Serena Trin took a step forward as if to protest but the head of stables fixed his piercing gaze on her stopping the elderly lady in her tracks as she saw the malice shining in them. For the first time fear grabbed at her heart, her eyes desperately trying to meet Serena's. But to her surprise the delicate woman in Hans' grip steadily met the agitated man's gaze as it was turned upon her. The fact that someone dared to meet gaze with him enraged the head of the stables even more. With a swift movement he drew Serena of her feet and into the darkness behind the door, which closed with a loud bang.  
  
Molly fell to her knees, terrified and deeply worried about her friend. Trin only then remembered that she was present as well but needed a moment to fight her own desperation. As she turned to the young maid on the floor the elderly woman, for the first time in years, felt the urge to cry because of the injustice done by Francis. But the head of the kitchens knew that if she would do so now then Molly would fully break down which couldn't happen because it would satisfy Francis and Hans far to much. And exactly that is what she explained to the redhead as she helped her up, making her way back to the palace together all the while soothing the young maid. Molly didn't answer her, her normally cheerful aura having vanished. "Do not worry, Molly. If there is one person to manage to show Hans what a bastard he really is than it is Serena. I don't know her that long but I have the felling that she carries with her a great determination and sometimes even the power to give the impression that whoever stands against her, will meet a great challenge. Didn't you see how she met eyes with Hans? Even if it enraged him, it also intimidated him. Besides Serena is a clever girl I think, she will be alright.", Trin stated as they reached the entrance to the maid's quarters.   
  
Molly finally straightened at her words. "You are right, Trin. I saw it as well and now that I think about it, she also wasn't intimidated by Francis... I would really like to know who she is but I guess she would like to know that as much as I do, wouldn't she?" The elderly woman nodded with a smile, before laying a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm sure. But she has us to help her find the answers to her questions and to help her through the hard times that will surely come under Hans' supervision. She is not alone, because we won't give her up, right?" "Right. I'm just worried.", replied the maid, looking deeply troubled. Trin sighed. "So am I. So am I, Molly.", with that said the head of the kitchens gave a half-hearted smile and wished the young woman a good night before she turned to return to her own sleeping chamber. The young maid gave a sigh and prayed to Gaia for help as she entered her own room to get some rest before the sun rose early the next day. "Be save, my friend.", she whispered sadly, as her eyes drifted close.  
  
As soon as the door fell close even the faint moonlight vanished in the corridor and only darkness remained. Serena had to suppress a shiver as she was dragged on. The maiden could neither see Hans nor whereto he lead her. Every nerve in her body was alert as the blonde had to collect all of her willpower not to falter in her steps. What would await her? Serena didn't know, fear growing in her. Slowly her eyes became used to the blackness, enabling the young woman to make out shapes in the darkness. She now recognised the silhouette of Hans who was still roughly dragging her to a place she didn't know. Serena became aware of the fact that she was lead through a corridor, deeper and deeper into darkness. Left and right she could sometimes make out shapes that she thought to be similar gates to the one she had been brought to by Molly and Trin. Stifling a sigh the memoryless woman hoped that she would see her friends again soon.  
  
Suddenly a blinding light was brought to life before her, causing Serena to back away only to be immediately stopped in her movement by the hurtful grip on her arm. Hans hold on her hadn't lessened yet. The blonde quickly closed her eyes to protect them from the sudden invasion of light but the action only caused her to nearly trip on the first steps of the stairs she was now being dragged up. Getting her wits back together she took hold of her skirts and slowly opened her eyes to find herself on her way up a winded staircase that looked clean but not really inviting with all the shadows lurking around. A cold breeze brushed the woman's delicate form and she shivered. As she look up to see her new superior's expression she found a satisfied grin on his lips. "Cold?", he asked without any pity, raising an eyebrow. Obviously he didn't want an answer as the head of the stables began to drag her further even faster.  
  
Finally after about another minute of rushing up the small steps the stairs reached an end, leading them to an old, rotten, small door. The wind was whistling through cracks in the wood and Serena shivered violently as Hans opened the door with a loud creak to relief some kind of attic. An icy breeze met the blonde and the grumpy man as they stepped into the windy and cold room. In the shadowed corners shapes of great wooden boxes could be made out as the light of the torch Hans carried fell into the room. The fire danced in the breeze, wood creaked and whistled and in the few windless places cobwebs could be made out. Serena wrapped her arms around herself to shield at least some of the cold air but it didn't really help much.   
  
As she turned to face the head of the stables she found a nearly cruel smile on his face. "I hope you will sleep well in these luxury accommodations, me lady?", the man said in a raspy voice. Serena stared at him. Was he crazy? This room was far to cold for somebody to sleep in. As if to answer her question an old, dirty blanket was thrown at her. "That should be enough for you. Have a nice night.", continued Hans generously, beginning to turn around to leave. The blonde was speechless and too shocked to find her voice to protest. All she could do was watch the scene as if watching a scene in a play.   
  
Just as the head of the stables was to set a foot out of the room he seemed to remember something. He turned back around and Serena finally came out of her stupor as he drew a knife, moving in on her. Backing up in fear she tripped over a box and knocked her head on another. Her vision blurred as she saw the light of the torch and with it the danger nearing before her world went black. One last question crossed her mind as her body went limp. Was this the end?   
  
The next morning dawned with a dull sun as an icy breeze swept over the palace grounds. In a windy attic-like room in the stables a delicate woman stirred from her unconsciousness. Her head throbbed and her muscles were stiff as she worked hard to open her eyes only to have light invade them. Wincing she waited until her eyes had adjusted before she dared to heave herself into a sitting position. Confused and lost the maiden looked around the room until the memories of the day passed came back to her. Serena sighed as she slowly became fully awake. She was under the supervision of the head of the stables who didn't seem that nice of a man. The young woman gave a wistful smile for she knew that that was a blatant understatement. Hans would make her life hell if he could. Then she suddenly froze as she remembered the last thing she had clearly seen the day before. Why had Hans drawn a knife if not to kill her?  
  
She asked herself and fate choose that very moment to make her aware of the fact how light her head suddenly felt if you ignored the throbbing headache. As if in trance Serena reached for her hair to find it no longer than that of a man. The young woman didn't know where they came from but suddenly silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Since she had awoken the day before without her memory her life had been an emotional roller coaster. What was she to expect next? She didn't know but fate decided to answer the question soon enough as the blonde heard footsteps outside the room. Quickly getting rid of her tears she folded up the thin blanket she had received from Hans, shivering as the cold air of the room now hit her without real protection, not that the dirty piece of clothes had been much. Hiding behind one of the great boxes Serena awaited her 'visitor'.  
  
The rotten door creaked loudly and Serena moved even more into the shadows. She wanted to know who had entered before showing herself. Into the room stepped Hans wearing dirty, brown leather pants and a thick jacket over a yellowed linen shirt. Black riding boots adorned his rather large feet and his knotted, greying hair was drawn into a lazy ponytail. He looked around the room with scrutinising eyes, a grumpy expression on his face. When Serena finally stepped out of the shadows she wore a determined expression and was ready to rise to every challenge given. This man needed to learn a lesson about life and even if the blonde wasn't sure why she should teach it to him she had already decided that she would. She had a feeling that she was meant to be the one.  
  
Suddenly another pack of clothes was thrown at her which she caught out of reflex. Looking through it she found a similar outfit to the one Hans wore and was surprised that he hadn't accidentally forgotten to give her a leather jacket or thicker pants due to the break of winter. "Put them on and be down in five minutes sharp. No more, no less or I'll have to punish you. And I also don't want you to be recognised to be a woman, so keep your hair short and your chest hidden. Understood?", the head of the stables ordered intimidating and Serena immediately straightened, once again boldly meeting his eyes. "Yes, Hans.", she answered, not even thinking about addressing him with 'sir'. The grumpy man gritted his teeth at her response and his eyes narrowed. "Be careful, girl.", he hissed before turning and leaving the room in a hurry.   
  
The old door fell closed with great noise and the maiden that remained asked herself why she dared to be so rude to her superior. It was as if her fear vanished whenever it should be strongest. Strange. But she didn't have the time to think about that now because even if the blonde dared to stand up to Hans verbally she wouldn't do so in the means of orders. Changing quickly as to avoid most of the cold air in the room she bandaged her chest down with a piece of her blanket. The maid uniform she had still been wearing from the day before she hid in one of the boxes. Maybe it would aid her someday as it also adorned a hat which would hide her short hair.   
  
Exactly five minutes after the head of the stables had left the windy attic a seemingly lithe lad came walking down the small steps of the winded stairs to end up in a corridor. A strong hand came down on Serena's shoulders and she was swiftly turned around. Slowly, nearly awed the petit blonde began to raise her head to look into the eyes of a giant of a man. He had a board and muscled stature but a friendly expression showed on his face. "You must be the new lad, am I right?", he asked in a strong but welcoming voice. On Serena's nod he asked for her name. "My name is Ser...", she was about to answer when she saw the friendly expression on the giants face suddenly be covered and a raspy voice behind her answered gruffly. "His name is Sertis, Randall, and he will be under your supervision. He will take care of Rios.", the head of the stables ordered and the young woman in disguise could see the near horror that overcame Randall at the mention of Rios but it was quickly covered as he got his composure back.   
  
"Are you sure, Sir? Not even I have been able to get near that beast and we both know why nobody else has been able to as well.", the giant probed tentatively. On the raising of an eyebrow from his superior Randall continued. "We know that this stubborn horse will choose its own master and it surely won't choose a lad like this one. The only thing that will happen when the young one here enters space is that Rios will give him a painful flight out of the box." Serena had to suppress a wince as she heard about the horse she was about to tend but surprisingly found no real fear in her. Things were becoming a great mystery to her.   
  
"Randall, that's humbug. A horse is a horse and this lad will be tending to Rios if the horse likes it or not. And if the beast kicks him out... well then, he will have to get up again and back in, I guess.", Hans sneered before walking by them. "I will make a visit at noon to look how's it going. Good luck with the lad, Randall.", the grumpy man added as he vanished in one of the various doors in the barely lit corridor. The broad man turned back to the lad and was surprised to find neither fear nor anticipation in his eyes but only determination. The first challenge had been given and Serena was ready to rise up to it. This lad has a good portion of courage, Randall thought to himself, not only will he rise up to Rios but he also isn't intimated by Hans. Lets see were it leads him. I at least will have an eye on him.  
  
"Well then, lad. I think Hans doesn't really like you?", Randall asked his friendliness back and Serena couldn't help but laugh. "That I am sure off, Randall. I shall surely not be his favourite." The giant of a man shook his head in confusion as the lad suddenly spoke in noble language. This young man was definitely strange. If it was for the good or for the worse he didn't know yet but he would definitely watch this one. When Sertis turned questioning eyes on him Randall gave a small smile and told the disguised maiden to follow him. While they walked through the sparely lit corridor until they reached the right door Serena asked herself why Randall hadn't seemed the least bit confused by the high tone of her voice?  
  
Or had that been the reason why he had shaken his head just a minute ago. She didn't know and decided to leave the topic be for the time being. Her greatest worry should be how to tend to this supposedly ill-mannered horse, Rios.  
  
A/N: It took me quite a while to write this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and give me your opinion.  
  
Fione 


	3. The Stallion

Title: Forgotten Moon

Chapter 3  
Author: Fione  
Rated: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Adventure/Action  
Alternate Reality  
Setting: Silver Millennium  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takahashi and the various Companies  
that published it.  
Author Notes: Alright, here's another chapter. Have fun!

Finally Randall opened another great door and the distinct smell of fresh hay and horses intensified. Serena's body grew stiffer as her anxiety rose, but she determinedly straightened up, having no intention of showing fear or turning back. Neighing was heard and the sounds of other stable hands cleaning out the boxes, as the giant of a man and the lithe lad entered the main stables. Lined on each side of a long corridor were at least 30 great boxes and Serena was in awe at the beautiful creatures that curiously stuck their heads out the doors as if they had noticed that a new stable hand had stepped onto their premises. The neighing suddenly stopped, as Serenity was lead by the first box where a white mare observed her with deep brown eyes. The young maiden in disguise would have loved to caress the shiny fur but she suddenly became aware of the fact that all activity had come to a halt, multiple pairs of eyes scrutinising her.

She decided to ignore the sudden silence, again falling into step with Randall who was looking around the stables in wonder before training his inquiring eyes on her. The young lad beside him, however, seemed oblivious as to what was wrong but the broad man had never been met with silence while walking by the boxes, making the strange boy even more of a riddle to him. Not being able to figure out the mystery at that very moment Randall turned back to face the other stable hands that had stopped their tasks to muster the new arrival. "Get back to work, lads.", he said in a strong but friendly voice and the men in the boxes obeyed immediately, even if they felt strange because the horses continued to stay silent and observed the lithe lad beside Randall who now continued to lead Sertis down the corridor to Rios' box, occasionally greeting a stable hand.

The unusual pair finally arrived at the very end of the stables where the biggest box was situated. There a gorgeous stallion, its fur as black as the darkest night, was proudly sticking its head into the corridor. Black, seemingly unending eyes were scrutinising the young lad and the board stable hand, which the stallion identified as Randall who had the supervision over the men in the north part of the palace's stables. Rios, however, wasn't really concerned with him at the moment but more with the lithe, blonde form with the strange grey eyes that watched him intently. Serena was awed by the beauty of the creature before her and didn't notice that the stables had once again grown silent.

She couldn't understand what should be so dangerous about Rios. The dark stallion seemed perfectly calm even if wiser than other horses. "He is one in a million and as it seems, you are too.", Randall's voice startled her out of her contemplation of Rios and the disguised young maiden turned to her broad supervisor in question, as she heard the surprise lacing his words. "May I inquire as to what you might mean by that statement, sir?", the memory-less maiden questioned respectfully, slipping back into noble speech, which seemed to come naturally to her. Had she been educated as a lady?", Serena asked herself but quickly returned her full attention to the man beside her.

Randall was once again taken aback by the lad and that for the fourth time in one morning. First his appearance, then the sudden silence in the stables, the seemingly undivided attention of every horse housed in the boxes in the corridor, including Rios and his disturbingly noble speech. Who was Sertis? Could he be from a privileged family? But what was he doing in the palace's stables then and under his services? "Sir?", the lad spoke up softly again, efficiently stopping his supervisor's train of thoughts and reminding him of the question that had been asked.

"I have never met anyone who has drawn the attention of every single horse, and in consequence of all the people occupying the stables at the time, by simple entering the room and it surely was not me whose every move they were aware of. Besides I have never seen Rios take such interest in an individual person. As it seems he deems you worthy of tending to him and that is a true blessing, lad.", Randall elaborated and Serena stared strangely at him not really believing or understanding the last bit he said. "A blessing?", she inquired shortly and a small smile began to grace her companion's garbed face.

"Nobody except for the prince could go near that creature without receiving at least a few bruises or bites and since his highness has been preoccupied as Earth ambassador to the Silver Millennium for the last two weeks I was assigned to take care of Rios. I was, however, as much unable to approach this stubborn stallion as anybody else and I have never seen him as calm as today. Furthermore, the fact that he seems to deem you worthy of treating him will make the task Hans assigned you a lot easier, for he hoped that Rios would treat you no different.", Randall concluded giving the black horse in the box a strong glare as if to punish him for being so picky about the people who where allowed to approach him. In return Rios seemed to snort, a bout of air leaving his nostrils while his hooves banged against the box door.

Serena laughed and her supervisor's glare grew even darker. The proud stallion, however, ignored the agitated stable hand and turned its head to once again fix his eyes on the lithe lad in front of his box. Shaking his mane, Rios snout suddenly tipped against the young maiden's shoulder who immediately stopped laughing and for a few long moments stared into the stallion's black eyes; before as if in trance lifting her hand and beginning to pet the beautiful head. In an instance neighing was heard again in the stables while the stable hands where silently staring at the display, their startled eyes glued to the incredulous scene displayed.

Randall had once again fixed his gaze on Sertis in wonder and decided that he would stop to ask himself question about the lad. The broad built supervisor over the north stables would take the lad as he was; however, different he may appear to be from the other people he had encountered so far. He had never been one to judge other people. Inquiring about their background and being ever suspicious was too straining in his opinion, so he simple ordered the other lads in the boxes back to work and continued to observe the exchange between the stubborn stallion and the strange, lithe lad.

Serena was thoroughly immersed in the task of petting the gorgeous black head that rested on her shoulder and in finding comfort in the slow intakes of breath of the demanding animal. "Why only the prince?", she asked the horse, not expecting an answer, but Randall thought the question was once more directed at him and answered, ignoring the fact that it was strange for a lad to ask such a thing. "My guess is that it is because Rios was a present for his highness' 20th birthday half a year ago. From what I have heard he comes from the moon. The queen, Serenity of the Silver Millennium, has always been a good friend of her majesty, Queen Gaia and it seemed right to present the prince with this exceptional stallion for his Coming of Age. He, however, only accepted the prince as his master and let nobody else near him, until you, that is, which tells me that you must be at least as special a person as his highness.", Randall finished, ruffling Serena's short hair as she had lifted her head from Rios throat to listen to him.

Curiously a strange feeling had risen in her whenever the giant of a man beside her had mentioned the moon, but she just smiled at Randall and dismissed her confusion before turning back to caressing Rios. "You are from the moon.", she repeated as if to ingrain that information into her mind and the man still observing her had to smile at the familiarity between them. The queen and the king would surely be pleased to hear of this development, as would be the prince when he returned. Sighing Randall finally remembered that he had other tasks to pursue and swiftly informed Sertis what he had to do, for which he received a smile from the lad and another snort from the magnificent horse in the grand box. After wishing the lithe boy good luck the broad built supervisor of the north stables turned to head back down the corridor, here and there halting to exchange a few words with the other lads.

However, as soon as Randall had vanished from the stables the attention was once again on the strange, new lad that had seemingly tamed the most temperamental stallion the royal family owned. Such an event was an exciting matter that sliced through the everyday monotony of the stable work, thus drawing the greater part of the stable hands from their work and letting them assemble themselves, if still in a distance deemed safe, in front of Rios box and the disguised maiden. Serena was startled when a shadow suddenly fell over her as she retrieved the items she would need to comb the gorgeous stallion's fur to an even shinier black.

Taking back a step in surprise she hit the box door just when its resident gave an annoyed huff at the curious crowd. The magnificent horse didn't appreciate it if the attention of his caretaker was otherwise occupied and made his distaste at the situation known by banging his hoof against the entrance to his box which caused a sharp noise to echo in the stables, making all the workers as well as the strange lad jump at the sudden sound. In an instance Randall's ward had returned his full attention to the black stallion, a timid hand reaching out to caress Rios' snout in the hope that he would calm down. Serena gave a small sigh of relief as the beautiful animal in the box stopped hammering against the wooden, sliding door; the stables growing still as the stallion's muscles slowly relaxed, leaving behind a seemingly tame horse that relished in the soft touch of its new caretaker.

A small smile grew on the disguised young woman's lips as she forgot the crowd behind her finding some peace for her roughed up nerves as her hand soothingly flew over the shining black fur. Rios, on the other hand, didn't grow oblivious to his surroundings and even if his body had relaxed his eyes still gleamed with fire, staring down the stable hands that had remained standing in front of the box. Slowly, almost grudgingly the last workers went back to their tasks as the other horses in the stables began to protest. They decided that they would question the lithe lad later when he wasn't anywhere near the temperamental stallion, for even if Rios was in his box, they still recalled the time he had easily broken the door and attacked them. It had taken the prince a quarter of an hour until the gorgeous horse's temper had been tamed enough to not make any more outright moves against the stable hands.

Many of the workers had hoped that the royal family would get rid of the wild beast after the incidence but the fact that the beautiful animal had been a present from the queen of the Silver Millennium for the prince's birthday already made that impossible because of political reason, not to mention the great affection that seemed to exist between Rios and his highness. On the other hand, it was the very fact that there obviously also existed an affection of the stallion toward the mysterious lad that made them want to inquire about the new caretaker of Rios. The magnificent horse had taken even faster to him than to the Earth prince. Either there was something terrible wrong with the lad or he was incredible special. The stable hands did not know, but they agreed silently that they would get to the bottom of the mystery as soon as they could.

In the meantime Serena had entered the box and was fully immersed in the task of combing Rios' fur, not noticing that the highly perceptive stallion observed her with pitying eyes, knowing that a hard path lay before the lad's feet. Still the beautiful horse was also sure that the gods would not have chosen the lad if they didn't believe in him being able to endure the hardships that were to come. Suddenly Rios halted in shock as his new caretaker stepped into the sunlight and his dim blond hair, for a moment, flashing a brilliant gold. Had it been his imagination or maybe just a play of the light? Rios didn't know and was just about to relax when the lad raised his head to meet the magnificent horse's eye, confused at the sudden stillness in the animal's body. A nearly choked sounding huff escaped the beautiful creature as the light of the sun hit the lad's face, causing him to close his startlingly azure eyes and raise a protecting hand. Rios dark orbs, however, were fixed on the pale crescent moon that now clearly resided on the lad's forehead while his short tresses glittered a breathtaking gold.

Immediately the intelligent moon horse knew whom he had before him and he was awed, confused and at the same time saddened at the Moon princess's presence in his box. Why had the deities chosen this innocent maiden to tread upon such a tiring path of destiny? As if in trance the stallion turned to face the young mistress of the moon, diligently taking in every feature of the disguised princess, from the now once again dim blond tresses to her mysterious grey eyes and something in the back of his mind slowly whispered to him the tale of the young maiden's fate. Rios was startled when he was told in silent, whispering tunes that he should keep an eye on the now memory less princess while she was occupied in the stables. The stallion had never been one to go against the expressed wished of the gods and shook his head in understanding, startling Serena with his sudden movement. When she once again met gazes with the magnificent creature the feeling of being watched and dissected by it had vanished and a sudden feeling of being protected settled over her as she studied the wise, dark eyes set upon her.

The fear of never finding her memory again and of her uncertain past seemed to lessen for the moment and with a small smile the young woman went back to combing the beautiful horse, being filled with an incredible calmness. Everything would be all right. Rios huffed in content as he felt the soft strokes over his fur, making the memory less maiden laugh. Yes, everything would be all right. The deities had chosen wisely.

For the rest of the morning the maiden tended to the Stallion's needs while humming a soft tune that came to mind and sounded awfully familiar. The melody soothed her even further as she did her tasks diligently, never missing an opportunity to lavish the beautiful creature in caresses. "What's going on here?", a voice suddenly thundered, making the hard working lad jump and causing Rios to neigh in surprise and dismay. Swinging its proud head around the stallion's dark, once again fiery eyes came to settle on Hans, who looked no less enraged. The disguised maiden, on the other hand, calmly finished manoeuvring the last bale of straw into one corner of the boy before, straitening up to look the head of the stables directly in the eye, questioning him with two raised eyebrows. Serena once again followed the great urge to agitate the cranky man, feeling no fear creep up on her while she was aware of Rios' presence right beside her.

Hans' face became an angry grimace as the lad stared at him with unsettling grey eyes. The head of the stable's cheeks coloured a heavy red as his eyebrows drew dangerously close, the man giving the clear impression that he would have liked nothing more than to strangle the young woman before him. How he despised not only the female species but especially this exemplar with her cocky attitude. It further enraged him that the stallion in the box showed no dislike toward her which meant that the royals would soon insist on her being the new caretaker of the beast, for Hans knew that such news as the taming of this horse would travel fast. Silently cursing, he grudgingly admitted to himself that his first attempt at torturing the slip of a girl, maybe even injuring her had failed, but the grey haired stable master was a headstrong man and could come up with other ways to achieve his goal. Slowly a cruel smile formed on his lips as the colour of his eyes darkened a shade.

Serena felt her stomach knotting but she didn't show that the head of the stables had managed to at least intimidate her somewhat. "How may I help you, sir?" Her voice was steady and her gaze piercingly, even if she had to fight the nervous urge to twitch under the scrutinising gaze of Hans. His malicious smirk broadened before he swiftly turned on his heal, snapping at her to follow him. The young woman gave an inaudible sigh, slowly feeling dread settle over her as she promised the beautiful stallion that she would see him later. With a hammering heart she carefully stepped out of the box, quickly closing the sliding door before swiftly following after Hans who was already half way down the corridor of the north stables.

She once again felt all eyes on her even if the stable hands didn't dare stop their labour this time. They knew Hans' wrath could be terrible and they all pitied the new lad. It was obvious that the master of the stables was after his blood, making it quite clear that the boy must have offended him in someway. The grey haired , old man never forgot a grudge and the unusual young man would pay dearly for his defiance. As these thoughts passed the minds of the busy stable hands they were at the same time amazed at the courage the lad displayed. No one looked Hans into the eye. His gaze was piercing and who had dared had soon learned it the hard way.

The stable master opened the door quite forcefully, glaring back at the lad that trailed him. He grew even more enraged as he saw the elegant way the disguised woman moved down the corridor. To Hans it looked more like strutting than the actual succession of feather light steps and his eyes grew even darker as he became aware of the clear blue orbs still steadily observing him. 'How dare her. No one has ever defied my wishes and a woman certainly won't be the first. I will teach her the place where she belongs,' the angry man vowed in the very moment that Serena came to a halt about three feet in front of him, looking expectantly as a lady would when waiting for a stable hand to bring her horse.

Hans nails pressed into his palm as he tried his best not to strike out at the insolent woman for he knew that physically harming anybody, even if it was an inferior was highly frowned upon at the court and could easily cost him his position. He knew that none of the stable hands would hesitate to inform the queen of any misbehaviour on his side and in their numbers they would even overcome Francis, may she be as much of a witch as she could, men weren't that easily intimidated and Hans didn't want to loose his status. Still, for an instance, he considered that maybe it would be worth it. In the end, however, the master of the palace stables went with his character, deciding for the subtle method against which none of his hands could say anything, for he wouldn't lay a finger on her other than when showing her the way to her new area of work. At least until word of Rios taming reached the royals ears and the prince had returned. He would simple have to be satisfied with slowly breaking the "lady's" spirit with strategically planned tasks that would cost much of her energy and hopefully beauty as time went by, but Hans was a very patient man.

A malicious grin spread across his garbed face as his eyes became slits. He would win and see her at his feet, begging for forgiveness for ever challenging him. Serena suddenly felt as if the temperature had dropped a few degrees and an involuntary shiver ran through her that Hans obviously didn't miss as his grin grew even wider, but the young woman quickly composed herself, her resolve strengthening. This was a battle of wills, she knew and she wouldn't loose. "How may I be of help to you, sir?", she kindly repeated her features softening to a welcoming smile. Now she saw Hans' left brow twitch as the master of the stables aggressively stepped up to her, obviously his temper was on the brink of spilling over. Looking down his nose at her, his dark eyes alight with fire a growl seemed to escape him.

Serena's stomach knotted even further and she was suddenly aware of the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since dinner the day before. She prayed that her body wouldn't betray her now, but her smile and steady gaze remained the same. "You think you are very clever don't you, lad. But don't fear I shall show you your place very soon." The voice of the head of the stables was cutting and nothing more than a mere whisper but it seemed to echo through the absolutely silent stable. Swiftly turning, Hans violently grabbed Serena's wrist, making her wince in pain as he unceremoniously dragged her out of the north stables, letting the disguised woman hope that he wouldn't dislocate her shoulder with his careless and hurtful handling of her body. She knew whatever was to come wouldn't be enjoyable, but at the same time she was surprised that he hadn't yet resorted to whipping her or any other form of cruel punishment.

Serena thought herself lucky and at the same time in some remote part of her mind she wondered about her defiant and authoritarian nature. The young woman knew that she acted in no way like a servant but her behaviour resembled more that of a determined lady. However, the maiden didn't believe herself to be of noble blood, on the other hand, she had no chance of finding out since the blank in her mind covering her past had by no means diminished.

The corridors through which the head of the stables dragged her were dark and cold. Goosebumps sprang up on her skin, her thin shirt helping little against the freezing cold that reigned outside the warmth of the inner stables. Her hot breath came out in buffs of condensing air and she suddenly became aware of how thickly Hans was clothed. 'It must have grown immensely cold overnight', Serena finally concluded, knowing that she had had no means of finding out the temperatures outside the stables before this point since she hadn't set another food outside after she had arrived the previous night.

Shivering again, she slowly began to fear the wrath of the master of the stables for by now the young maiden didn't doubt that she would work outside or somewhere rather cold. To make it worse, Serena knew that she wouldn't receive any other clothing. Hans surely wouldn't care if she froze to death, would he? He had no reason to wish for her best health, after she had taken up such a defiant stance against him from the beginning. For a moment Serena considered conceding defeat but at the same time she knew she couldn't, as the only, fragmentary piece of memory she possessed flowed back to the surface of her mind.

"In the hidden find Water, Fire, Lightning and Love, and try to see more than darkness under Envy. Good Luck, my child."

End of Chapter 3

That's it for chapter three. Took me terribly long, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it. Next one as soon as I can. I'll do my best. Does anybody want to beta read for me? If you do please mail me. Ashleysanterayahoo.de

Fione


End file.
